The invention relates to a device for washing and cooling the granulate of cottage cheese, curd or the like, in which the granulate, with the whey removed after scalding and having been introduced into a vessel, is washed and cooled by means of a flowing washing and cooling liquid and then removed from the vessel and moved on for further processing.